


steal my heart

by bokekawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based off of a video, Kinda Crack, M/M, robber au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokekawa/pseuds/bokekawa
Summary: Oikawa works at a bakery. Iwaizumi is a robber. Kiss kiss fall in loaf.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	steal my heart

**Author's Note:**

> a special thank you to @iwacult on twt for giving me this idea and supporting me alongside @rachdotetc !! as well as @l0wermoon for helping me write. and to seijoh hoes and hellkyu, i love you!! this fic wouldn't have existed without you all

The smell of a bakery is a delightful, memorable one. It’s warm, sweet, and delicious, captivating all of those who happen to stumble near. Bakeries, sure, may offer different types of baked goods waiting to melt in one's mouth... but what _really_ draws someone in? The scent of rising bread is loved by all...

... except for a certain someone named Oikawa Tooru (whose favourite food is, ironically, milk bread)

His family owned Pankawa, one of the most well-known bakeries, if not THE most well-known, in the little town in Miyagi prefecture. Relatively larger than a "normal" bakery, yet still giving it a homey feel with the various little touches, such as plants here and there, the warm tones of the paint on the walls, and the wooden flooring. Bread, pastries and other baked goods are constantly popping in and out of the oven, the smell enveloping anybody who walks in. And Tooru has to be stuck with that smell. All. Day. Long. 

Tooru would probably have enjoyed it more if he was in the back with his parents, kneading the dough and watching it turn from just simple ingredients (that wouldn't taste very good on its own) to something so magnificent and loved around the world. Yes, Tooru, the man who hates the smell of bakeries, is one of the biggest bread enthusiasts. 

"Welcome to Pankawa~" He sang out as soon as the bell on the door chimed, signalling that a customer had just walked in. 

"Tooru-chan, it's so nice to see you again," An elderly lady cheerily replied, "It's always a pleasure to see you out front but.., I want to eat something you've made~" 

"That probably won't happen, after all, my face is too pretty to be hidden away!! Are you getting your regular nikuman?" Tooru gets a chuckle out of the lady, and she makes her purchase and leaves the bakery. 

_"OIKAWA TOORU WHAT ARE YOU DOING" A high pitched voice screams out, as a 17-year-old Tooru is covered head to toe in flour. The kitchen being a mess was a **huge** understatement, to say the least. _

_"Uhhhhhhhhhhh making bread?" He looked down sheepishly at what could pass as charcoal, then around the kitchen. Eggs are cracked everywhere (the recipe he was using didn't even **need** eggs), flour wasn't just on him but around him as well, and the smell of failure (and smoke!) was lingering in the air. "Oops.. hehe..." _

_His sister (Takeru was somewhere on a playdate, Tooru knew as his darling nephew bragged about it for hours) was just standing in the doorway, trying to hold in her laughter as their mother was lecturing/screaming at the poor boy. He glared at her, earning himself yet another round of lecturing on how it was "rude"._

_"At least I put out the fire!! I didn't burn down the house, not even the kitchen!! ...Just the oven."_

_"AND THAT ISN'T ENOUGH DAMAGE FOR YOU? Oikawa Tooru, from now on you are **banned** from the kitchen." _

It's been three years since that fateful day, and he's slowly, _slowly_ beginning to regain his kitchen rights. The only reason why he didn't like the smell of bakeries is that it reminds him of his past failure. He messed up, but surely if he kept staying on his best behaviour and not make any big messes like last time, one day he too will be in the back making bread. By then, Takeru will hopefully be old enough to take over his position, but really, who can be as charming as THE Oikawa Tooru? Yes, the goodies itself are to die for but it's his charismatic personality that prevents them from going anywhere else. Like the heavenly smell of bakeries, the charm of Tooru lures others in. 

Bored out of his mind, he took out a little notepad that contained orders from previous customers and ripped a page out. He hummed, doodling a little colony of aliens all holding a different type of baked goods. There was a baguette, a brioche, a cake, one holding two nikumans, a melonpan, and so on. But of course, the sparkliest and biggest of them all, the KING alien, was holding milk bread. He was happy and content with his doodles, wondering if he should cut and stick them around the bakery somewhere. 

Suddenly, the bell chimed once again. But this time, the person who walked in wasn't someone that Tooru recognized. Has he ever seen him in his life? Well, either way, it was a customer and a _very_ attractive one at that. 

"Hello~ Welcome to Pankawa h-" 

"I want to get this bread. For free." A deep, but not too deep, voice rang out, glaring at the bakery clerk, eyebrows scrunching together. 

"I- I'm sorry if you don't pay you won't get the bread!!" Tooru said in defence, but his voice wasn't shaking at all. His eyes were... elsewhere. Looking at the buns, a different type of buns than what one would see in a bakery. 

The mystery man walked up to the counter, grabbing a fistful of Tooru's collar. Tooru, unknowingly, bit his bottom lip, taking in the sight of the beauty in front of him. He wasn't pretty, per se, like Tooru was, but he was definitely attractive. Very hot, very sexy. Hotter than bread fresh out of the oven. 

"Not _that_ type of bread. I want your money. Give it now and I'll leave in peace." The (very attractive, 10/10) robber growled. ~~Tooru liked that~~

"Sorry, can't do that either!! But if you like I can give you a special discount~" He chirped and winked. 

Now why the absolute hell isn't Tooru freaking out? He was getting _robbed!!_ But... robbed by a very handsome robber, and Tooru has been deprived of attractive people. Well, attractive people who were his type anyway. He didn't have his priorities straight ~~and he isn't either~~ , as one could tell. 

The robber was not a patient one and began violently shaking Tooru back and forth. One, because he wanted the money quick, and two, because this bakery clerk is just _annoying_ him. He thought maybe, just maybe, for a quick second that the clerk behind the counter was attractive before he opened his mouth. 

Despite being shaken up like that, Tooru couldn't help but avert his gaze to his lips. They looked soft... as soft as his favourite type of bread, Japanese milk bread. He gazed at the robber's lips before reaching out, trying to grab his neck. Noticing Tooru's hand shifting positions, the robber began shaking even more violently, as if Tooru was a salt shaker. 

But Tooru is stronger than what he seems. Sure, he might look like a fragile, beautiful, exquisite object, but he too had muscles. After all, in high school, he was always forced to stand outside the classroom holding buckets for being so chatty and annoying. 

Their lips finally collided with one another, Tooru having beaten the other in their little game. The robber was still trying to fight back, attempting to push Tooru off of him, but Tooru's grip on both him and his lips was too much. Tooru was a good kisser, a great kisser even. And the poor robber began melting into his kiss like butter on a piece of warm toast. Just like bread with too much flour and not enough water, his harsh exterior was crumbling. He let his arms down, completely surrendering to Tooru now, and the latter smirked mid kiss ~~which honestly kind of irritated the attractive ??? man but he's having a good time so he won't say anything.~~ Tooru also dropped his arms, completely taken away by how smooth and breathtaking the kiss was. It was sweet, just like melonpan, and Tooru wanted more and more. 

Tooru didn't know how long they've kissed for, but running out of oxygen he hesitantly pulled away. There, right in front of him, was the flushed, panting face of the most attractive ~~robber~~ human Tooru has met. "He's like a baguette," Tooru thinks, "he has a hard layer on the outside that's difficult to break through, but it's hiding the soft ~~yummy~~ side."

"Iwaizume Hajime," the robber finally said, revealing his identity. 

"Oi-"

"Oikawa-san, what the FUCK" 

Tooru looks towards the direction of the voice, and there stood y/n, out of breath from rushing down and mouth agape with bewilderment. Y/n, the security guard, was concerned after seeing the violent shaking on their computer monitor and rushed down as fast as they could. But _clearly_ help wasn't needed. 

Tooru stuck out his tongue playfully, looking up in another direction to avoid eye contact. He felt something burning up, and that was Hajime's rage as his facial expression went from blushing to raging, fire sprouting out as he glared at Tooru. 

Extra

Interviewer: So I heard you're a frequent customer at this bakery? 

Interviewee: Yeah, the stuff they sell is really good!! I like their curry bread best, it's just so... *chef's kiss* 

Interviewer: This bakery has been operating for a while, and many customers have fun stories involving it. Do you have any? 

Interviewee: It's not funny but it's kinda weird? I was just trying to buy some curry bread because I was hungry one day. I walked in and saw the bakery clerk and this person who very much looked like a robber making out. Anyways it seemed rude to interrupt just because I wanted some food so I left as soon as I walked in. But yeah no, the curry bread is great!! 


End file.
